I slept with someone in hollow Zangetsu
by BlacksunRising
Summary: There's this thing called karma, and it just tends to screw you over, surprising you with the unexpected and unwelcome Ichigo K. amateur Rockstar, then there's no escaping your past. full summary inside, AU Ichiruki and other parings please give it a try
1. prologue

**Bleach: I slept with someone in hollow Zangetsu…**

**Full Summary:** The teen stared at the picture in disbelief, but it couldn't have been anyone else, but Ichigo Kurosaki, she had seen his face yesterday on the TV during the concert for that charity thing. Already images of him where circulating around websites in the millions. And of course the unforgettable image of the person standing next to him in the hotel room, hair dyed or not, that was unmistakably Rukia Kuchiki, in her underwear!

the Annual Seireitei Ball just got more interesting!

**_Prologue:_** fate at work, or something like that

She had read over the script. Three times. And every time, her reaction was the same, pure and utter dislike. "So what do you think" the writer Lisa something asked, a nervous anticipation clung around her aura and the actress thought it odd that the woman's screen writing career depended upon her next answer, then again being famous did give you that kind of power. "Its different from your previous work"

Lisa nodded " I felt like a change after back door sults 3, romance writing is my calling" the actress hid her disgust at just the thought of it, her starring in film written by ex porn movie director! Her grandmother would turn in her grave. " Yes, look maybe the sex industry is more you're calling, I mean you're practically a veteran in it" she smiled brightly at the woman, the actress had been working her girl scout act ever since Lisa Chan made the appointment to see her, it was grating on her nerves.

"Porn's overrated anyway, its being run by perverts and sex addicts" says the woman who walks around with yaoi and hentai magazines 24/7 the actress added silently, " hmm, well Lisa Chan I am afraid I don't have active interest in your eh script, thank you" Lisa tried one more time, the anticipation turned to desperation, "but I wrote the role with you specifically in mind, after I saw you in the _ally kids_" the black haired actress frowned, "I said thank you" she paused and Lisa pleaded with her eyes, "security will show you the way" she said coldly, turning her head in dismissal,

Lisa stood blinking at the starlet; she'd heard all the rumors of course, an a class bitch was too kind a term to describe Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

The sun shifted over his face at an angle its setting colours drawing lines of brown gold over his face, a shade darker than his tan. His ever-prominent scowl edged his mouth. He blinked once twice what was that noise, a ring?

Ichigo bolted up and headed for the phone, "Moshi mo-"

He father never let him finish the greeting. "My son, I don't know how it happened but, they actually liked you, I said no of course didn't want to show favour or anything but the studio wants you, you the fruit of my lions the-"

"Dad enough of the dramatics-, wait I actually got it, awesome- hey what do you mean you didn't vote for me am your freagin son!"

"yeah but I liked the other guy better than you, serves you right for that time when you split chocolate milk on that pink and white Caribbean shirt your mother got me"

"I was five you ass hole, am hanging up now. By the way, the other guy sucked, " _che, fucking Ronnie Raddik wannabe_ mumbled Ichigo, already setting down the phone, he could still hear his dad's whining.

A rare smile appeared on his face for a brief moment, Ichigo exhaled releasing a breath that lingered in his lungs since the audition the previous day.

He tried the words, tasting them filling them out, rolled them a bit, and found he liked their ring. Ichigo Kurosaki, lead singer of hollow Zangetsu.

* * *

**An:** what do you think? First chapter up in a couple of days, please, please, please review, it would be greatly appreciated, like? dislike,? I need the help to improve my writing, **thanks** for **reading**!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, Ronnie Raddick, any song quotes I may use in the future,

any song lyrics, any mentioned celebs' or and I don't own BLEACH

oh an what u guys think about the story title?

**sneak peak at chapter one:**

_He had been asked to do his homework on the band, apart from some songs, media reports from the last months and his sister Karins' bordering-on-psychotic obsession with them; he knew nothing. So when the limo came and he found a portfolio on them, their pictures, likes dislikes, favourite foods colours and other useless information, why would he need to know Grimmjow preferred boxer briefs though he was open to Speedos? He found, together with the limo and the suit, despite the overall cliché-ness, the entire scene was very James Bond like._**_  
_**


	2. headfirst slide into weirdtown

**Summary:** The teen stared at the picture in disbelief, but it couldn't have been anyone else, but Ichigo Kurosaki, she had seen his face yesterday on the TV during the concert for that charity thing. Already images of him where circulating around websites in the millions. And of course the unforgettable image of the person standing next to him, hair dyed or not, that was unmistakably Rukia Kuchiki, in her underwear!

**AN: **sorry about the breaks! fanfiction is being difficult!, please read and review!

**p.s what you think of the story title?**

**Chapter One: meeting the band is as overrated as you think**

June 1st , 03:45 AM

He was ten hours away from likely the most important meeting of his life. Ichigo adjusted the tie his dad lent him and looked in the mirror not quite seeing his reflection but remembering the only other occasions he'd worn a tie, his mothers funeral and the first time he'd met his estranged best friend Rukia Kuchiki.

The former was too fresh a memory, the pain like a potent poison in his system; the later though, edged a grim smile on his face.

_He'd been forced to go. Ichigo's nine year old self thought of better things he could be doing right then, kendo practice, tekken five had just been released and he hadn't even flexed a finger working through it, only having to hear how awesome it was from his greedy father, who at the moment was grinning maliciously at him " now son, you best be on your best behavior, little harribel put you on the v.i.p.s list" Ichigo scowled "I don't even want to go to her stupid party"_

"_you don't wanna go for your girlfriends party, well how else are you gonna make me some grand babies?" _

"_eww dad don't be gross, she's mean and stupid I don't like her and I hate this stupid suit, it itches" those were Ichigo's last words his dad, Isshin decided to play the quiet game. Which he lost after only staying quiet for 30 seconds. _

_They soon arrived at the mansion, Tier harribel's mom owed a fashion design house and spoilt her only child as compensation for her absence in her daughters life, thus harribel grew to treat all around her as her inferiors, her tenth birthday party would be featured in vogue, it was that obnoxiously grand. And Ichigo being a v.i.p, got special access, along with five other kids to watch the little princess change and put on make up on. It was the lamest thing in the entire universe. Lamer than that stupid rabbit show even._

_He didn't recognize any of the other kids but he figured they were also snotty brats that harribeil knew outside of school. He bet they also thought gold shone out of their arses. He suppressed the urge to eye roll, tier was having a little brat fit._

"_OmG you didn't! and you call yourself my friend" the girl was shouting at someone, but her huge pink and black dress obscured his view of who. It must have been one of the other v.i.p.s_

"_what? I asked you yesterday and you said it was okay for me to wear the dress"_

"_I didn't your lying! and even if you did, you didn't tell me it was this dress'_

"_so you admit I did tell you"_

"_that's besides the point! How dare you"_

"_its just a dress Tier chan, whats your deal"_

"_whats my deal! We are wearing the same dress! its my party!"_

"_its also your house so you have hundreds of dresses I live far away I cant change! besides my sister made this"_

"_so what take it off we cant look the same even if! If you don't I'll take it off for you" that's when harribeil lunged at the girl, Ichigo would have thought it comical if it wasn't for the other girls screams and the sound of ripping fabric_

_Their struggles continued, the other girl was stronger than she looked and got a chunk of harribliels blond hair, the dark skinned girl shrieked "you bitch you are going to regret this! no party for you. Get out get outttt before I kill you get out nowwww"_

_The other girl smiled, breathing heavily, the only thing covering her was torn fabric, her black under vest and shorts "Gladly you brat" Ichigo watched her pick up the damaged fabric and walk away with her chin up and the grace of a queen, her chuck T's low tops squeaking on the hard wood floor. He followed._

_And found her outside the mansion gates crying, he stopped and shuffled awkwardly, never been good with crying girls as his sisters always had their mom._

"_Am not crying" he froze, so she was aware of his presence, " never said you were" the words stumbled out his mouth. "I just got dust in my eye okay." The girl sniffled, "you waiting for someone? Shouldn't you be inside" _

"_shouldn't you"_

_She gave him a watery glare, "as if you didn't see what happened in there Kurosaki Ichigo" he didn't question how she knew his name, he figured she and Tier close, or at least they were."Nah harribeil is kinda distracted know I doubt she'll miss me" he paused "that party sucked anyway" _

"_it hasn't even started yet, we were gonna have a clown and bunnies"_

"_Clowns freak me out, I didn't even what to be here in the first place"_

"_and Tony Hawk was gonna come in and show us cool tricks an stuff"_

_Ichigo's eye twitched, that would be so cool, he considered going back in, but stayed._

"_hey you know you were brave standing up to her like that, most grown people I know would have done what she asked"_

"_what she commanded, I have never taken orders from that Barbie wanna be and I aint starting now. Besides this dress was the last thing my sister made me before she-" the girl choked on the last bit ''harribiles mom loved it to so she told my sister to make another one for her, harribiel said she hated it." Ichigo nodded, he'd never lost anyone so he didn't understand what she felt._

"_Hey Kurosaki you tell anyone an I mean anyone bout this crying thing and I'll make you suffer so much you 'd wish I killed you instead!" that sent fear running down his spine, and something else, respect. "Tell anyone about what short stuff"_

"_its Kuchiki Rukia strawberry," she stood up. "an who you calling short" and was two inches taller than him._

**zzzzzhzzzzz**

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_

_Tryin' and pissin' me off /Well get in line with the paparazzi_

_Who's flippin' me off_

June 1st 12:15 PM

She ran her hand through her hair, her blond hair. They didn't think she'd actually do it, paparazzi were camping out her favourite hair salon ever since word got out that her latest role required her to be a blond, it was almost unheard of every one knew Rukia's raven locks were almost as famous as herself, they were what set her apart among the fake blonds and red heads at her first audition and now she too was a fake blond.

All thanks to a bottle and her two hands, she turned to Momo " what do you think?"

They were hanging out in Rukias' room, dressed in sweats and tank tops.

Momo was shocked to say the least, only weeks ago Rukia herself was battling with the producers to change the protagonist hair colour to black, and now she was dying it herself, who was this person and what had she done with her friend. "its nice? Definitely different" that was understatement, the platinum shade had a startling contrast with the violet of her eyes, "it kinda looks like Toshiros hair". Momo a television actress herself who was known for her multi Emmy winning show, the _xi _Academy, had known Rukia since the annual Sereitei July charity ball 3 years ago, they had been assigned seats at the same table. At time both were up and coming movie stars, that is until Rukia beat Momo for a part, and Momo decided TV was a much safer bet than the silver screen; They been close friends ever since.

Rukia eyed her reaction then shrugged "if it does the job, heck am just glad it didn't turn green" they chuckled. "Hey, how is Hitsugya by the way"

"Oh he's fine, the bands found Tatsuki's replacement, its gonna be weird now their front man is now a _man_" Rukia secretly envied how the two child hood friends were still friends even after all their drama and yet she couldn't even keep in touch with the closest thing she had to a soulmate. Though Rukia mused, actions are so much harder than spoken words, if they weren't she would have had the courage to pick up the phone and she guessed so would he. "Tatsuki leaving?" Rukia asked surprised "Rukia you didn't know?"

"Well it's the first am hearing of it!"

"She left like 8 months ago come on! It was all over the news!" Momo stated, incredulous. "By news I assume you mean the trashy tabloids" muttered Rukia. Momo sighed like she hadn't been talking about the bands drama before already, sometimes it was like Rukia just zoned out and only listened to what she wanted, it would take a miracle to find anyone that could get to her when she got like that. It was particularly frustrating for her directors when the petite girl got like that.

"Tatsuki got into some bad stuff with bad people, she left the band to get straight"

"but hollow- but why did she leave? Why not take a break then come back"

"I don't know she just left. The guys have had their work cut out for them finding a replacement, even if Toshiro said they already found one I don't know, I don't think its official cause we would have heard something on the news" Momo started flipping through the channels on Rukias' large flat screen Hd TV. _Trashy tabloids_ Rukia spat, thinking to herself.

**zzzzhzzzz**

The orange head had flown into Sereitei from his hometown of Karakura, seven hours away. Tired and looking like some corporate hack his only saving grace were his nirvana inspired high top converse and the fact that he refused to tuck in his shirt as he waited for the limo to pick him and his luggage up. He wondered if it was weird that all he felt was out of place, foreign.

He had been asked to do his homework on the band, apart from some songs, media reports from the last months and his sister Karins' bordering-on-psychotic obsession with them; he knew nothing. So when the limo came and he found a portfolio on them, their pictures, likes dislikes, favourite foods colours and other useless information, _why would he need to know Grimmjow preferred boxer briefs though he was open to Speedos?_ He found, together with the limo and the suit, despite the overall cliché-ness, the entire scene was very James Bond like.

So he learned that _on_e; though they were a fairly new band only three years old, hollow Zangetsu was very successful and popular; 15 million records sold worldwide and only two albums. _tw_o; they all graduated from Todei Music Academy, so therefore were probably snobs, talented snobs but snobs nonetheless. T_hre_e; there were very young, the oldest was the drummer at 19. f_our_; most of them were objective of choosing a replacement as they wanted to wait for Tatsuki to comeback but the record company refused, therefore Ichigo wasn't expecting a welcome committee when he finally arrived.

Ichigo couldn't name off the top of his head his favourite song with the band, not because he had so many but he thought they were okay, a song from them he'd give a listen once maybe twice in a while, the band was quite popular, they had a good sound that he gave them but. He just didn't feel it, a connection with their music. As he listened to _unbreakable_ on his i_touch_ with detached enjoyment and looked over the folder again, he thought of Karin, she was in love with the band, and was devastated when Tatsuki left. When she found out her own brother was replacing her she only said three words to him _don't fuck up_. As the limo jerked to stop, the folder slipped and fell, the glass of water on the armrest followed, breaking and spilt over the folder. A bad omen.

**zzzzzhzzzz**

All in all Ichigo felt like a pink sardine, compact in the uncomfortable suit, and squishy boardroom chair and openly stared at by five pairs of eyes, two curious and three hostile. The other two band members couldn't be bothered, Hitsugaya with his eyes closed and Ishida starring out the window to the ground, thirteen stories away.

Lawyer number one who had introduced himself as Coyote Starrk motioned at the carrot tops' hand; it had a flexi band around his right wrist, _oops_! Ichigo had forgotten about that. "What happened, you get into fights a lot" the older man asked, amused. Now everyone was starring at him. His scowl deepened.

"Eh, something like that," some asshole had jumped him a couple of days ago, Ichigo dealt with him appropriately of course, "you dealt it with the right authorities I hope?" if the right authorities were his fists and ass kicking skills in karate, then "yes."

"Hmmm, I hope so" the Starrk dude eyed him, "cause you see, if word gets out that the new lead singer of hollow Zangetsu is just another street punk," it didn't help that he looked like one, thought Ichigo but he got where the man was heading to. "Then it would be really bad publicity for the band" _as if we needed anymore of that _they all added silently.

"You sure you can play with that?" Abarai Renji asked him, Ichigo eyed him, noting the tribal tattoos on his face and arms, the orange head winced, he gotten a Viking noose knot on his left arm and a script dedicated to his mom on his right shoulder blade; they'd both hurt like hell.

"It was only a sprained wrist, trust me, I can play"

**zzzzhzzzz**

"Well then Mr. Kurosaki, you understand the conditions of this contract I assume"

_Lets see_, Ichigo went over it in his head. _Cooperation with other band members and producers; shared creative rights with Abarai Renji, Grimmjow Jaeqerjaquez Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ishida Uyruu, six years minimum of three albums and seven tours, agreement to retain the original name due to licensing issues, merchandise rights; shared profits and bi monthly drug tests. _

"Yea- yes sir I understand" he tried to smile, but his rusty muscles only managed to form a grimace that would have had children running to the grim reaper just to get away from him. "Hmmm- then sign here and here and here" Starrk motioned and Ichigo could help but feel like he was sighing away the rest of his normality.

"Oh, and these two," he pointed at the bulk of muscle sitting across the table from Ichigo, the man was all scars and bells with none of glitter that went with it. How anyone could not notice him, he didn't know the man had an overwhelming presence. "Are Zaraki Kenpachi," Kenpachi didn't say anything just grinned exposing a golden tooth.

The other person was the only female present in the stuffy room. She nodded to him; he noticed she was fairly attractive, though he'd heard from his dad that she was a lesbian. "And Soi Fong"

**zzzzzhzzzzz**

Ms _Shinigami record company_ executive her self, Soi Fong smirked. It was all coming together nicely, first the band would be properly introduced, they would work with each other creating a new sound, and release an EP just in time for the July ball on the 1st four weeks away where they would perform live. She looked over the documents on her oak wood table again, "Hamatsu," "you idiot get in here right now. I can hear your loud breathing all the way from here!" her assistant came in, smelling of Gin and sake, "unbelievable, its only mid morning and your already drunk!" _good help is so hard to find_ "your lucky your mother is my cousin otherwise," she glared at him, "now bring me the audition video for Kurosaki, now!" he grunted and mumbled under his breath, "and she wonders why I drink so much"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

She looked down at the papers again and blinked. _No fucking way_. She was already irritated from that incompetent fool and now she had to work with him! Genius or not that man, well she just hated him and his Yoruichi stealing ways and his stupid hat! Oh why did she have to deal with him? Kisuke Urahara in black ink mocked her from the papers.

But as the video begun to play, and music flowed through her office, she couldn't help but be pleased, _I did well eh Yoruichi, just as you asked._

**zzzzzhzzzzz**

One hour later the boys were gathered in one room, Ichigo stood by the door, discreetly checking it, _locked Damn! that crazy woman must have locked it when she forced us into the room_. He looked around. well at least it wasn't that stuffy boardroom. He adjusted his tie, loosening it. The other band members were either sprawled over a couch the floor or playing on their Psp3 though the later was only the red head, Renji Abarai.

Ishida sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, _might as well get this over with_ "Ishida Uyruu, Kurosaki, bassist pleased to have you with us"

Grimmjow followed twisting on the black leather couch to face Ichigo "drums, precussion" he practically snarled at him, his light blue coloured hair gleaming in the afternoon light, Ichigo mused that each person in the band had a different hair colour, black red blue orange and white; what were they a fucking rainbow?

"Hitsugaya san, the occasional piano, violin" "why occasional?" Ichigo asked

"Because not all _our_ songs require a Bach sonata, that's why. Jeezz, Abarai Renji lead guitar" Ichigo noted that the _our_ implied that the tattooed man did not include him. "Humph, am also the band manager" added Hitsugaya

"Aren't you a little too young to be the manager what are you like 15?" the white haired boy harumphed"16 and it doesn't take a certified adult to manage a band" came the clipped reply. Ichigo already knew he didn't have any allies coming into this. He hardly knew any of these people and some of them seemed to view him an intruder to their exclusive little club… "Only a genius." Drawled Ishida glancing spitefully at Hitsugaya "envy is an ugly colour on you Uyruu, let it go" they glared at each other.

You would have to be blind not to see the cracks in this group.

And for the fifth time Ichigo asked himself, _just what the heck have I gotten myself into_"

**zzzzzhzzzzz**

**Thanks for reading**, now if you could kindly direct your cursor to the little review button below… I wont send Kenpachi after you. Hehehe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _piece of me_ or unbreakable by uber awesome firelight, or Bach or that BLEACH thing, or any famous people mentioned.

**THAnk you for those who have reviewed so far, its really encouraging me to continue...**

**Chapter Two preview:**

_The past four days had been spent arguing, teasing and doing stupid acts of macho-ness, first he was challenged by Grimmjow to a spitting contest, which he gladly lost. Renji was next with halo 3, the red head lost, unsurprisingly, Ichigo was a pro at gaming and halo just happened to be his forte. Next, Renji again challenged him, feeling sore from his halo loss; to a sumo wrestling match, the studio had a games room with a built in ring, they dressed in the fat suits and battled with sticks, it was the third most ridiculously humiliating thing Ichigo had ever done._

_The second was a dance dance revolution match, against Hitsugaya._

_Ergo the day that could only be called June 5th_


	3. boy bands can dance too?

Authors note: i don't own **Bleach or any band names, lyrics or songs e/g odd one by the fantastic sick puppies _ go checkout the song, seriously it rocks!**

**hzhzhz**

Chapter Two: _Champagne__ for my real friends and real pain for my sham- aka boy bands can dance?  
_

June 4th

Three words to describe day four of the new hollow Zangetsu; complete catastrophic shit.

Firstly their producer Urahara had just told them that they needed to record three new songs by the end of three weeks, why he had asked, to which Urahara simply put you guys are performing at the Sereitei July ball. They'd asked him why they had'nt been told earlier the crazy mans excuse. I forgot. Numerous sweat-drops and threats of mutilation followed. Now they were stuck, Renji conveniently had writers block so it was left to Ichigo to write the songs.

The orange head, given the time limit, had considered using his old material, songs he'd written for himself. Ichigo's own personal collection of stories; his life and imaginations brain babies so to say. The thing was the strawberry, who was confident in his songwriting, wasn't sure if he wanted to share even a glimpse of his soul with these assholes.

The past four days had been spent arguing, teasing and doing stupid acts of macho-ness, first he was challenged by Grimmjow to a spitting contest, which he gladly lost. Renji was next with halo 3, the red head lost, unsurprisingly, Ichigo was a pro at gaming and halo just happened to be his forte. Next, Renji again challenged him, feeling sore from his halo loss; to a sumo wrestling match, the studio had a games room with a built in ring, they dressed in the fat suits and battled with sticks, it was the third most ridiculously humiliating thing Ichigo had ever done.

The second was a dance dance revolution match, against Hitsugaya.

Ergo the day that could only be called June 5th

**hzhzhzhz**

Just fresh from his overwhelming victories over Renji, and smirking wildly he entered the games room to play a round of table tennis with Ishida; only to find the short boy standing at an Xbox DDR platform mat, starring at him.

"yo Toshiro" he said, warily

"you me dance battle now", Ichigo blinked, _right _and back tracked, did he just say

"I dont like repeating my self Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said tersely. "Are you serious" the vocalist raised a brow, "as a heart attack-

"or are you scared Kurosaki"

Ichigo glared at him, _as if_

"well then, Bring it" Toshrio sneered.

"oh it will be brought!"

Ishida sweat-dropped. And went to find the others, he felt sorry for any poor soul that was missing this!

The orange head stared at the mat, noted the given space and looked at the screen, Hitsugaya san had been so _kind_ to pre select his character, he sarcastically thought, a little girl with pink pigtails, only yesterday he had been the God of freaking war and now he had been reduced to pigtails. He felt his manliness reducing.

By then the other three had gathered round them, sitting on beanbags and eating popcorn. Ishida discreetly got out his iphone.

The two stood at their stations, the new Xbox platform allowed for a larger area. Ichigo flexed his wrist trying to keep in mind that it was still healing.

"They started out _with 3oh3s starrstruck_, Ichigo showed promise with his moves to the beat and a little foot work, then with _love mera hit hit_, both had failed terribly at the light bulb, The sprinkler and most shockingly the grasshopper!" Ishida passed the phone to the blue haired teen who continued with. "When _teach me how to jerk _came on however, Ichigo shined, with his impressing jerking re-jerking and rejecting! Hitsugaya refused to do the song, when we asked he said, 'that move is impossible to do, I don't believe in the impossible!'

"even if its right there in front of you Ichigo's doing it!" Hitugaya shrugged "thats your perception of reality. my is that its impossible" the drummer sweat-dropped. then handed the phone to a grinning Renji,

"When _G6_ played, Hitsugaya totally whipped the floor, like literally! his breaking dancing was amazing he did that head twist thing! I totally thought he broke it or something, that guys flexible, and the crab walk oh my gosh and that worm thing! He killed it! Kurosaki just stood there like an idiot, dumbstruck."

Renji turned the cell phones camera to Ichigo who was resting on the couch, "how does it feel to lose carrot top?"

**Hzhzhzhzh**

June 10th

It was the tenth of June and they were 20 days away from the Charity ball. They had officially accomplished a big fat zero, Grimmjow commemorated this accomplishment by graffiti-ng the studios creative wall a zero, his added touch was the smiley face with its tongue sticking out.

Renji's 'writers block' was ongoing, no one would come out and say it but they all thought he was deliberately trying to sabotage the band. Thus everyone felt on edge, tension mounting. He was the only experienced songwriter and the others weren't too sure of Ichigo's songwriting abilities.

The orange head himself though was still contemplating. As he prepared to leave the apartment S_hinigami_ was renting for him in east Sereitei, he stared at the notebook, its cheap leather was battered and torn, but the pages held firm. He left it on the coffee table.

And found it in his carrier bag as he was searching for his psp3. Odd. He thought, and grabbed it, stood up and went to find the others. He gathered the boys in a circle grabbed his zt Gibson rhythm guitar, it was a shiny black with two red stripes running through the middle, _blackbirr_ds signature engraved in white hung from its base. As Ichigo flipped through his notebook not exactly sure which song he wanted to play, he wasn't unaware of the curious stares in his direction; And a particularly nasty glare from Renji, _douche bag._ Both didnt realize they'd just called each other the same thing.

Ichigo stopped randomly, it was a song he'd written about two years back when he was fifteen, mere months before his mothers murder.

He played it for them.

**hzhzhz**

The bass and lead guitar sounded in the beginnings of the song, synchronized. Or at least they were supposed to be.

"you're doing it wrong!" cried Renji

"Me? Dont be absurd! Youre the one thats ruining it, its totally out of tune!"

"you saying I dont know how to tune my own guitar!"

"hey you said it not me" said Ishida smirking.

"you implied it" snarled Renji

"insinuate, idiot"

"you're the idiot four eyes"

"do not disrespect the glasses ginger"

"hey I wanna play too, both of you are idiots," shouted Grimmjow grinning by his drum set.

"ha, says who you fucking queer'! Renji shouted back

"dude thats not cool, making fun of gay people, you know Grimmjow is sensitive about this stuff'

"exact- hey!" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as if to say whose side are you on. Ichigo smirked

"besides idiots really? That is so five seconds ago." Renji said, his mouth quirked up at Grimmjows expense.

"Seriously," added Ishida joining in as well.

Toshiro, the youngest of them but, ironically the most mature; sweat-dropped at their antics.

**hzhzhzhzh**

Since they had decided to keep Ichigo's original notes, they had built it up, refined it and added a complex drum rhythm. After 35 hours with only a few minutes break and the occasional argument, they had come up with more or less a rough draft song for their Ep.

They had called in Urahara at about the fourth hour. He had arrived at the tenth.

They were on the last cut of the day after about a hundred. If you looked up exhausted in the dictionary, you would find a picture of them right next to it.

And with the first strums of guitar from Renji and Ishida, they had begun; again.

Ichigo followed the two with the first words on his rhythm guitar

_Odd one, you're never alone_

_I'm here and I will reflect you_

_Both of us basically unattached_

T_o anything or anyone unless we're pretending_

_You live your life in your head_

_Some call it imagination_

_I'd rather focus instead on anything except_

He strung the next words out, his gritty voice rising in octave; Grimmjow followed with the drums echoing a complicated repetitive beat

_What I'm feeling_

_What I'm feeling_

_Odd one..._

Renji had joined him, the two very different voice blended perfectly together

_Hey, it's gonna be okay_

_Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day_

Ichigo felt raw emotion spill into the song as he sung the next verse

_Odd one, I wish I was you_

_You're never concerned with acceptance_

_We are all desperately seeking out,_

_And fitting in with anyone_

_Who will accept us_

_But not you, odd one_

the drums were in perfect sync with the bass and guitars, Urahara nodded to Hitsugaya, pleased; this had been the most difficult part

_Hey, it's gonna be okay_

_Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day_

_Hey, it's gonna be okay_

_Hey, gonna laugh at this one day_

Ichigo's fingers slid off the guitar, his instrument the only one playing

_Hey, it's gonna be okay_

_Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day_

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one_

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one_

_Odd one..._

The two ended in the same repetitive chords

"andd, that's a rap!" cried Urahara smiling gleefully "now I no longer have to be surrounded by lesser free loading beings, my sweet Yoruichi is waiting!"

"oh and good job boys, after my genius is complete on your crappy music, we will have a worthy single to release out to the sensitive public!" the very strange award winning producer said

"hey whose music are you calling crap!" Ichigo shouted, offended.

"yours of course," replied their producer smoothly, as he sashayed out of the room.

"Teme!"

**Authors note: hey, just want to give a big thanks to my first reviewers of ISWSIHz, **_Bohdanyaallen and Falconrukichi_**... no idea how much those mean to me, and i believe encouragement fosters personal development, thank you. for letting me try out my love for bleach and my amateur writing on you!**

**thanks to you guys who ha alerted and made this story one of your favourites, i hope i don't disappoint. oh and don't worry Blond Rukia will be back in the next chapter, lol.**

**Challenge:** who can guess the person who inspired ichigo to write that song? correct guess gets you a chance to appear as a charatcer! lol, i know my story gets a lot of hits, but never reviews, weird huh, i thought this would encourage you readers out there to review! **  
**


	4. eh nothing else i can say

**Chapter Three:** hum hallelujah I just _love_ being famous

_The price of fame I think I paid, want my change I done gave/E'erything in my possession for my seconds on the stage_

Her muscles were flexing, releasing an almost orgasmic pleasure. The wind brushing against her tracksuit pants tickled a little. A runner's high was always the best cure for her migraines. She got a little carried away the night before at the club, thank god for Kira, her impromptu-designated driver that night. The press would shit themselves if they ever found out she drank, and at only 18, she was three years off the legal limit; Rukia frown at the thought. How come if she were any other teen it wouldn't be as big of a deal, the most she would get was a grounding. But she wasn't any normal teen, an award-winning actress and one of the highest paid at that. At was at those times she envied normality.

At her turn through the park, she took a chance to admire the beauty, Cherry blossoms were in bud waiting to burst free for July, it would be a sight to behold. The stream run along side her, koi swimming gracefully against the current, Rukia glanced at her burled reflection. It was rare she ran in the park, the paparazzi always managing to stalk her. Despite the fact that she was a celebrity and as a job requirement you had to be taken pictures of, Rukia hated it. She didn't mind the red carpet events or the occasional photo shoot for a magazine for a movie campaign. But in her privacy, her alone time, she minded.

With a click and a flash, Rukia realized she had spoken too soon. They'd found her despite the fact that she was now blond. Her hair was in a short ponytail; she'd grown it from the bob the last year for the role.

More followed and Rukia winced, questions of _Rukia why blond_? _Rukia is it true kc Jameson dumped you for D Wezz_? _Rukia, why that shade did you dye it yourself/ it looks divine. Rukia you think Hisagi will like it, you guys dating right/ and on and on_. She didn't even know half the people they were asking her about, her 'boyfriends and ex's'. Besides, Hisagi was like gay or something wasn't he? He was with that director Kensei.

She speed up but they keep up with her, damn photographers were fit, she even saw one running ahead to get better pictures of her!

Rukia kept her face neutral no smiles no snarling at the cameras. passive and stare straight ahead focus, just like mother taught her. She realized that her cold expressions would do nothing to elevate her ice bitch status. She didn't mind.

**hzhzhz**

Once again she'd made the cover of every magazine, even the business times had a section on it. He shock his head not sure whether he should be disappointed for her over exposure or pleased that a scandal wasn't the reason. She dyed her hair, the infamous raven Kuchiki locks reduced to this, movie role or not, Mother would call; grandmother would turn in her grave.

Byakuya, the business tycoon, turned the pages of People to look at the music section. A secret fan of hollow Zangetsu he had been sad to see the departure of the lead singer, so then it made sense that he would be interested in the section about them in current issue. He raised a black eyebrow, they would be performing live at the charity ball the next month with their new lead singer whose identity was yet to be made public, he wasn't planning on attending as he had some business meeting in Hong Kong during the time. Well the Shibas would just have to understand wouldn't they?

He knew Yoruichi would be there and there was no way he was letting his sempai brag that she had seen them first in concert!

In fact why wait for the concert when he could just find out from the source, he pressed a number into his black berry, Kenpachi Zaraki answered.

**hzhzhz**

Renji and Ichigo had been looking over some material together, it hadn't been comfortable but they were done and over worth it, for that day at least. Both men walked into the lounge, a typical bachelor pad and spotted Grimmjow and his friend Nel by the pool table.

Ichigo hung his earphones by his neck as he nodded a greeting at them. The only thing he knew about Nel was that she was in a band her self, the lead guitar of the Mono skulls she was pretty cool and a real looker. Though he had his suspicions over her relationship with their drummer.

As he passed by, he overheard them talking animatedly about something "what's that you talking bout" he asked out of curiosity

"Oh Kuchiki Rukia, it says she-" replied Nel, as soon as she spoke those words however, Ichigo decided he didn't want to know and promptly put back his skull candy earphones, Escape the Fate blasting in his head. "-dyed her hair platinum blond" finished Nel, "what's his' deal?" she asked Grimmjow, he shrugged in response.

You see, the thing about curiosity…

**hzhzhz**

He had been the class valedictorian, even beating out that ego Toshiro. He could memorize the sequence of a song in mere hours and sew a full outfit at the same time. So why was he finding it so hard to write a simple email. The blank screen glared mockingly at him and he felt like hitting the LG notebook, like it was at fault for his failure to communicate with her.

It hadn't been that long, hard it? Just nine months, 255 days 6120 hours, 367200 minutes… no not that long at all.

His fingers moved, a letter at a time; I m I ss y o u o r I h I me.

Signed – I s h I d a u y r u u.

**zhzhz**

_And I don't know where I am /And I don't know what I'm into/ And I don't know what I've done to me_

Tatsuki stared down at the un-crumpled piece of paper, it had wrinkles running through at and its edges were a bit torn, the ink though, was in perfect condition, kinda like she was. The words confirmed it. She'd been clean three months, the entire length of the program. That though, was five months ago.

Tatsuki had voluntarily stayed in rehab for eight months, five of those that she didn't need to, but she stayed, even paid the centre extra for the overtime. The doctors said she was clean, the counselors and the media too, even the words on that paper said so, she could have gone back but she didn't;

Tatsuki may have been clean physically, but mentally emotionally spiritually, she still felt dirty.

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind/ On miss nothing, miss everything_

**hzhzzhz**

thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** don't sue my ass i own none of the lyrics or the characters, nothing!_  
_


	5. Chapter four

Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd

like to shoot you decide /All we care about is, pornographic girls on film

and body plastic /Give me something, I wanna see television and

hot blondes in odd positions

**Chapter four: – Take me out**

13th June Saturday

All of a sudden activity in the room ceased to function, bodies froze, breathing stopped brain activity trotted to nill and pants suddenly felt to tight. The only sound in the room was the click clack of six-inch heels and the body attached to the manolo blaniks. And then

a flood of nosebleeds erupted!

The man behind the camera noticed this, "ah I see, Rangiku's here" he said from behind his equipment. "jeez you really need all this?" the honey blond called, touching the cotton of the tankini, she really liked the criss-crossing pattern around her neck and waist and wondered if after the photo shoot was done with if wardrobe would give it to her.

"Its necessary dear, beauty is perfection and you are far from it" she glared at him, the handsome man grabbed his beret; he was going for a French theme for this shoot, he blinked his coloured lashes, "alright, jump into the pool and swim towards me" the model raised an eyebrow, first he'd brought them indoors for the shoot, instead of the beach it was Maxim; and now after making her stay in make up for over two hours, she had to swim?

"Yumichika, you better not ruin this for me or else. No sake tonight!"

"Please, alcohol is bad for beauty"

"oh, fine then. I know where you sleep. And after sake I tend to get very cheery, I could sing all night long, how's that for beauty?" it was an empty threat, everyone knew after her limit, she slept like a big baby.

"Terrible! Your pores don't rest!" though he still conceded, "Fine, trust me"

Hours later

The cover picture they'd chosen was of the top half of Rangiku. Her body was turned to the side and she'd twisted her head to the front at an angle, her hair was wet and falling back. Her mouth was partly open and a mischievous glint shone in her eye.

The black and blue Tankini generously exposing her assets, "Yumichika, am gonna buy you sake anyway, then you can give it to me if you don't fell like drinking!" the two stared at the screen again, this time imagining the soon to be added words 'sexiest woman alive 2010" in red bold. The nosebleed puddles and the men in them lay forgotten on the floor.

**hzhzhz**

Kurosaki household:

As Karin listened to hollow Zangetsu's last album, _Question_, she realized something, on their next album, when she listened to it, it would be her own brothers voice pulsing through. She honestly had no idea how to feel about that except maybe a little proud of him. At least now he had a purpose, somewhat. But that was better than wasting away she figured; at least this time he could play pretend at living life.

Yuzu walked in. she was still breaking in their moms aprons. Right then she wore one that had the Muppet characters smiling. "Dad called, he's going to be late, meeting was rescheduled" she settled on the couch next to her twin, and started channel surfing, she wondered idly if anyone had ever beat her record, 500 channels in 30 secs. "You heard from Ichigo yet?"

"hey leave that, it's the new 30 second to Mars video, Ichigos' out with Chad Kun and Keigo. They are meeting him in Sereitei"

"the weird one?

"who Chad Kun?, his not weird just really quiet"

"not him, the pervert, Ichigo always tells me to avoid him, mizuiro was it? Ohhh its Kiyone's new movie h_e's totally not into you_"

"no Keigo, is the only pervert friend Ichigo has; eww I cant believe your watching that, its totally weak"

"wait what about the lesbian one?"

"oh you mean-"

**hzhzhz**

The coffee shop was a popular place for young adults, it was located in a high security area, had great wireless services, and those windows that allowed you to see outside but didn't allow the outside to see inside, it also didn't have a ridiculously grandiose name like Verdan de tout, the owner Tessai Sama made sure of that even though his friend wanted otherwise.

Their signature café mocha latte was pretty ass-kicking as well, if you could afford to buy the coffee that is. Though that wasn't the only reason it was so popular: the fact that celebrities flocked to it almost everyday was also an added bonus. And that day of the 13th four well-known faces sat in a corner booth, hanging out. It would have been a paparazzo's wet dream, if they were allowed inside that is.

"hey Momo, you've been on that phone texting for like ten minutes non stop." Commented Renji, through a mouth full of jelly dounuts.

"am lol' in' Isanes' latest blog"

"she still doing that?"

"yeah its pretty popular now besides, after the baby and the 'one who shall not be mentioned' left her, she needed a hobby"

the boys all grunted in response

"what about work?"

"well she is producing Rukia's new movie buts that like a month away from filming so" she continued texting, Isane had just lol'd her back.

" so Renji, Toshiro san, how's the new guy doing? You guys sure have been secretive about his identity" Kira said, solemn as usual raising a blond eyebrow. No one except for Toshiro noticed the spiteful tone with which Kira said his name, what was his deal?

"yeah well our publicist," Renji pointed at the white haired boy, "thinks it best if we build the anticipation for the kid, that way more people show for that Ball thing"

"its also for Kuro- eh the new guy's sake. If the public knew now and they didn't take to him, it could kill his confidence" Renji smirked at Toshirou's almost slip up. It was rare that happened.

"please that guys ego is the size of mars"

"Really he's that bad" Kira had raised his other eyebrow though it was covered by his emo like side fringe which had added to image, the deep brooding shy guy who has a secret stash of the spice girls greatest hits.

"Nah I think he's alright I guess" Renji reluctantly said. He took a big gulp of his latte and spit it back out, "Kami, my tongues on fire!"

"Its what you get for telling lies" Toshiro said, monotone.

**hzhzz**

**Flashback scene:**

Six years from present time, Karakura Middle School after hour's detention.

_Their grade teacher looked disappointedly at one then the other, "fire? Really someone could have been seriously hurt" she scolded the two. Her flowery dress, tight bun hair and thick glasses gave her the appearance of a woman twenty years older though she was only thirty. _

_Rukia gave Ichigo a discreet look as of to say, watch me. He knew what was coming next, he tried closing his eyes but like looking at a train wreck about to happen he couldn't, and kind of didn't want to, this was Rukia in her element._

_"Ms Sayuri, please you have to understand," she gave a sob as the Teacher looked at her, concerned; _and baited_ thought Ichigo and Rukia_

_"I – we didn't know what else to do, the water wouldn't stop flowing, and there was so much of it, it was up to our knees almost_" no it wasn't it was barely a puddle, _Ichigo added silently._

_"and then I remembered in science you said that water can put out fire, and I figured the opposite must be true right? So I found some matches" _stole some matches,_ "and lit a fire, it worked you know the water eva- eva- whats it" "evapourated dear" the poor Teacher corrected her._

_ "yeah that and then the fire wouldn't stop and we had run out of water, so it burned a little" actually a lot, half the wall in the boys bathroom was gone "and that's when you found us! Oh miss I am so sorry so sorry, it wont happen again, I just thought it would work you know water fire, fire water, and then and then, science failed me!" _

_she burst out in tears and their teacher stupidly started to comfort her, "o dear am so sorry, I punished you it wasn't your fault, science failed you, don't worry I wont punish you any more," Ms Sayuri actually started to cry as well, _

_Rukia turned and winked at him, he had to admit, her bull-shiting skills were annoyingly frigging brilliant._

**_hzhzz_**

**Disclaimer:I ****don't own anything... **

**Thanks for reviewing! i know, short chapter but am making up for it in the next chapter, heres a preview**

Orange hair, here she thought. Rukia grabbed Momo's purse to hide her face, it was smaller than her hand and stood on tiptoes stretching her neck. The guy wasn't turning, damn, but she would recognize that stupid vipers shirt anywhere, and its owners stupid carrot coloured hair.

please tell me what u think, no idea how much it means to me...

**Kurosaki Anne**

**LeftHRyder**

**hts911 **

thank you!.


	6. In a crooked little town

Chapter Five: oF All the Gin Joints _cOnCerts i_n the World…

Aka, oh fuck me

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

Love Billy Talent? Well they'll be playing at the Tokyo dome Sunday 14th of June, at 7 pm. Be there.

By _irockmyownsocks_

**Hzhzhz**

Flash back – three years from present time

**TODAI GIFTED ART ACADEMY**

_They were all seated in a circle, each of them staring at each other warily. Grimmjow and Ishida were in the upper-class, the former because he was the oldest at 17 and Ishida at 15, because his merits had earned him the spot, he used to be top in the school overall but that was before Toshiro at 12 being the youngest in the academy, had beaten him into second. The young genius was breezing through his classes, and was already in his third year with Tatsuki and Renji who were 15. The academy had four-year groups. _

_They were grouped together by their head music course sensei Love Mashimoto; to prepare an act for the end of year showcase in November, which was four weeks away._

"_So, we all know Tatsuki can sing, Toshiro is more of the classical instruments and Ishida as well, Renji what can you do?" Grimmjow was surprisingly the first to speak,_

"_Well I play guitar"_

"_Perfect, will form a band, well that's it am out, soccer practice starts now"_

"_wait Grimmjow kun, what do you play, I mean no one has ever really um heard you" Inoue Orihime asked, her brother was the school director so she got special permission to be on the academy's private property. Her best friend Tatsuki had just transferred that last term so she wanted to help her settle in. _

**I hitched a ride until the coast**

**To leave behind all of my ghosts**

**Searching for something, I couldn't find at home**

"_Me? I play the drums" he said and Orihime smiled at him. Grimmjow smiled back and an idea formed in his head, he didn't really know the girl. He'd seen her around over the years he had been at the academy and she had certainly grown up. The downside was she was related to that stuffy director, did he really what to take that risk and pursue her? Hell ya._

_He didn't notice Ishida glaring at him, the boy had seen the lecherous look Grimmjow had given Inoue and didn't like it one bit._

"_Well then lets vote? Raise your hand if you agree" Ishida said, raising his hand, five more followed. _

**Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?**

**Just one more hit and I'll be fine**

**I swear to God, this'll be my one last time**

**Hzhzhz**

"Uh Kimi what are you wearing?" Momo's eyes widened. The green haired girl had put on a red plastic bag, put a belt around it with white army inspired pants and called it an outfit.

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves **

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

"You like? Its my own creation" she giggled and turned to face her other friend Rukia who was currently raiding Momo's penthouse walk-in closet in bra and panties

"Hey Rukes you need help" Kimi called out

"Yes and no, Momo were did you puthumfflane yethgfd"

"Huh what did she just say"

"She said were did you put that leather waist coat I got from Michael Kors" the model looked at her in shock "you actually understood her"

"I speak we are 'leaving in ten minutes and I have nothing to wear' its by Kyoraku's last season print dresses" Momo said, wiping off invisible dirt of her shoulder. "It's a talent"

**Run away before you drown**

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

Rukia finally emerged from the mountain of clothes wearing, purple converse, the leather waistcoat with a white tank top and black baggy jeans.

"We ready?"

"Wait wait," Rukia then asked, "cell phones?"

"check" the other two girls yelled.

"Make up, emergency tampons, pepper spray?"

"Check, check and check, its all right here" Momo pointed to her tiny blue purse, it went with her grey jeggins and navy tunic look.

"And the most important thing," Rukia paused for emphasis, "beanies and sunglasses?

The three girls smiled, "check"

**Hzhzhz**

Four teenage boys lined up against the wall. Staring in awe at the wall opposite them. Grimmjow dared to reach out his right hand. Which Ishida promptly smacked away. "Its too beautiful." The blue haired boy thought out loud, the rest agreed.

"And that's why you shouldn't touch it" scolded Ishida.

Renji was trying to contain his drool, "Kurosaki would so shit him self if he found out we got to see it and he didn't"

'hey why shouldn't I touch it, one day our names are gonna be there," he looked to his friends for assurance "right?"

"right" they all agreed.

**When it gets dark in Pigeon Park**

**Voice in my head will soon be fed**

**By the vultures that circle round the dead**

The infamous Rock an Roll wall of Fame, was right in front of them, the greatest of the great made it on there.

Led Zeppelin, Smashing Pumpkins Nirvana Cold Play Jimmy Hendrix

"look there's Diana Ross" cried Hitsugaya. The other three looked at him in disbelief,

"What?"

"nothing,-"

"Shiro chan"

Hitsugaya's eye begun to twitch, there was only one-

"Momo"

"Look I brought Rukia san and Kimi san, say hi"

Rukia nodded at him and waved at the others, and Kimi begun to drool, she couldn't believe she was in the presence of four hollows, the most she'd ever being around was one! Ah the hotness, the nineteen year old silently wondered if she broke into a nosebleed if anyone would notice, good thing for the emergency tampons then.

Momo gave each and every one of the band members a hug in greeting. Three of them just stood there, frozen. "So where's he?" the question was directed at Toshiro but they all answered, one after the other;

"he isn't supposed to be here" Renji started

"with us, cause of the press." Grimmjow added

"If they found out," Ishida added

"It would ruin everything/Toshiro's idea," Renji continued

"So he's got a different ticket, basically" Toshiro finished, with a sweat-drop.

"uh okay, see you guys" Momo said waving goodbye, Rukia waved too dragging a still drooling Kimi.

"was that?"

"it was, uh"

"Rukia Kuchiki, Kimi Kato the freaking supermodel,"

"In the flesh!"

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

**Hzhzhz**

Ichigo sneezed, and cursed. It wasn't fair, secret or not he so deserved a right to be back there right then right there, not here. Though here wasn't too bad. It was the front row, right where you could feel the sweat and music best.

It was pretty awesome, the theater inspired seats freaking reclined! They even had a foot-rest. Though it wouldn't be necessary, Ichigo planned to be jumping along right in the mosh pit. Billy talent concerts were notorious for their moshing.

He'd even dressed appropriate for it black converse, black vipers' shirt and dark wash jeans, though they were ripped a bit above his knee.

**Run away before you drown**

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

He wondered if his concerts would ever get that crazy, he hoped so, hollow Zangtesu was more alternative metal now with his lyrics, but there was an element of screaming in it now as well, a suggestion from Urahara, it worked well with his voice surprisingly.

**I never once thought I'd ever be caught**

**Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks**

**I left my best friends or did they just leave me?**

**Hzhzhz**

Rukia was excited, she really liked Billy talent but the thing that made her really keyed up was the fact that officially this was her first concert. Ever. And she had front row seats, A5 from the left.

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

She could smell the perspiration in the air, people were already hyped up, and the main band hadn't even come out yet. The opening band was Alice Nine a Visual Kei band. They were very good, and finishing _Mirror Ball_ when she found her seat, Momo and Kimi trailing behind her.

"Hey there's-" pointed out Momo

Kimi sighed "don't even start"

"but didn't you date his brother last year" Rukia questioned

"I did" the green haired girl admitted

"what was that about anyway? I heard you went out with Hisagi too?"

"nah, Hisagi's gay anyway, everyone knows that" Kimi said applying her citrus flavoured lip-gloss, it was her favourite.

**Hzhzhz**

Rukia looked around, _Billy talent_ had just come on stage, the crowd was screaming her ears off, everyone had started jumping and she had willingly joined them, the opening lines of _saint veronika_ were pulsing through her, Kimi was covering her ears, never one for rock music Rukia was surprised when she agreed to come to the concert, then again she did say her reason was that she found rock stars to be very sexy. The petite girl angled her head to the right of her and saw orange.

**In a crooked little town**

**They were lost and never found**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

Orange hair, here she thought. Rukia grabbed Momo's purse to hide her face, it was smaller than her hand and stood on tiptoes stretching her neck. The guy wasn't turning, damn, but she would recognize that stupid vipers shirt anywhere, and its owners stupid carrot coloured hair.

She stretched a bit more, the big tattooed guy she was now leaning on glared at her and she smiled sheepishly, but continued leaning, being beaten up would be worth it just to see his face again.

He turned, showing her more of his back. She wanted to curse at him _turn around turn around_.

**Run away before you drown**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

And as if he had heard her turned and stared right at her, Rukia froze, ice crawling through her veins, and then

Her heart started to beat, faster; she had looked down at his knee somehow, and noticed the hint of golden skin of his thigh; and faster, Rukia blushed a little at the thought, and she looked up to his amber gaze; and faster, he crooked his mouth that stupid smirk forming; and faster, even as she realized he wasn't looking at her, but through her as if she wasn't even there, she seen that look once before, and her heart beat even faster than before, fast enough that it begun it itch then it hurt, a lot.

At that point she had dropped to her heels, she wanted to move, towards him at first then away from him. But her feet stayed planted to the floor and her body obeyed.

**Run away before you drown**

**Or the streets will beat you down**

**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**

**Fallen leaves on the ground**

Her mouth turned to acid and she felt a literal sickness, a headache followed, she turned to Momo, motioning for her ear and whispered "am feeling sick, I think its that, shrimp at lunch you made me eat, am going"

Momo asked her if she wanted them to go with her and she said no, "I don't want to ruin your night you guys stay, tell Kimi Chan for me okay"

As soon as she got to her home, she reached for her bathroom sink and breathed.

_**Run away before you drown**_

_**Fallen leaves, fallen leaves**_

_**Fallen leaves on the ground**_

Hzhzhz

HZ- what do you think? Irritated by the lyrics, the pace of the story, inspired by the songs and the awesomeness of the music? Tell me in the reviews, I really appreciate it! A reviewer mentioned that the story is going to slow. Please bare with me, I just wanted to flesh out who the characters are now in my story, mainly Ichigo and Rukia before all the drama that you so crave begins, which is about in 2 chapters. _Wink wink._

**Edit: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had stuff going on, anyway, i hated this chapter meh. DO YOU LOVE KIMI? If you don't sorry, she's gonna be an important character.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**…


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the shittyness of this chapter. I combined chp 6 and 7, i hope it wasn't too random. thanks for reviewing and adding alerts for the story. Next chp ichiruki reunion **

**Hzhzhz**

**Chapter Six:**

**June 19th, Friday**

Ichigo knew, the minute he stepped into the room, he was fucked. He had heard the voice messages on his apartment phone last night when he got back from Karakura. They hadn't been pretty.

He had left three days earlier on the 16th, to get back home just in time for the second memorial service for Masaki Kurosaki. Only a small number of people were invited this time around. Ichigo was glad, after the circus that the local papers created the last year... it was nice just being able to be with his family.

**Forever remembered for her loving soul beautiful smile and for being the centre of our world, you were taken too soon**

**In Isshin Kurosaki your soulmate,**

**Ichigo Kurosaki your little hero,**

**Karin Kurosaki your rock**

**Yuzu Kurosaki your shield**

**and your loving friends, your memory lives on.**

_Mayyoursoulrestineternalpeace_

* * *

**Hzhzhz**

"Where the fuck have you been?" Ichigo did not need to turn around to know who that was,

"Abarai." His voice was calm, though his tone clipped.

Renji opened the door and pushed Ichigo inside. The orange head halted himself, adjusting his green t-shirt. Ichigo told himself to control his temper, though he understood that Renji was upset he was m.i.a for the past few days, the vocalist would not tolerate being manhandled by the red head.

Renji gritted his teeth, they were just the two of them in the room, "answer me!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, I answer to no one"

"Well who the hell do you think you are waltzing in here like you own the place after you disappeared for god knows how long"

"it was only three days"

"ya well three days we could have spent working!"

"now you want to work? Everyone knows the only reason your still here is that your hoping she'll come back so they can kick me out!" Ichigo drawled mockingly

"Don't you dare bring her into this, you don't know anything" cried Renji, that was a sore topic for him, his fingers dug into his hands, his veins jutted out his skin like muscle.

"I know enough"

"you son of a bitch" Ichigo felt his back stiffen, his hands clenched into fists, and his blood turn to an adrenaline like poison.

"Take that back, right now!"

"Why? If I don't will you go cry to your executive director daddy,"

"What?" and he stopped cold.

"That is the only reason you got the to be front man eh, so where did you go, apparently he took a few days off as well, what was it a family vacation, where'd you go"

"shut the fuck up, u don't know anything about my family!"

"I know enough, mommy's boy"

That was Ichigo's breaking point, even though Renji may have know nothing about his family situation, and was just taunting him, the same way he had been earlier about Tatsuki, Ichigo didn't come back here to be reminded of what he had lost, again. So he struck.

Renji didn't see it coming though he should have, it was obvious in Ichigo's tense posture, but that fist came out of no where, when it locked with his jaw he felt skin breaking.

As he lunged for the other teen, Ishida came out of nowhere and blocked him; Grimmjow restrained Ichigo as well. "Uyruu let me go" he struggled against the bass players firm grip.

Ishida held Renji by his shoulders and whispered, "calm down, you really don't know anything do you, I'll explain soon"

Just as Ichigo broke free of Grimmjow and pushed him away, he glared icily at Renji one last time, and walked out.

As soon as Ishida was sure Renji had calmed down enough, he explained, "we just found out an hour ago, Soi Fong called in and told us. It was his mom's memorial service, she died two years ago."

Renji felt like an asshole, "so why didn't he just tell me when I asked him to explain"

"Mostly cause he didn't want to tell you"

* * *

**Hzhzhz**

They had arrived in Sierra Vista yesterday. Private jets had flown in the entire crew, equipment and props.

It was the unofficial first day of filming for the Dead Girl.

The film adaption of the bestselling novel by Gin Ichimaru, would centre around Rukias' character, Jane k. Yamagi, an assassin for hire, and the last 72 hours of her life; the characters she encounters during this time, her psychotic relationship with Raven her contact (Uloquira Cief) and her rival January Cullen (played by romantic comedy actress, Kiyone Kotetsu) who eventually kills her.

The place had a ghost town feel to it, surrounded by dead trees and run down buildings, dust floated in wisps around them as if they were the first people to visit in a long time, the air tasted stale and there was an unidentifiable smell to it like old wealth and age, Rukia was unsure of whether or not she liked it. It was a thirty-minute drive to the nearest hotel where they were camping out.

The cast, directors and producers sat around a large table, in the shadow of the town's hills, anticipation as thick as the scripts in their hands, hung in the air. They' were location scouting but it had just been decided by the director Retsu Unohana that they were to shoot seven scenes out of the twenty in Sierra vista. This had caused the majority of the crew to complain, silently of course, as Unohana was known for her fierce temper.

This decision would drastically change many plans and schedules would have to be rearranged. Rukia realized that they were cutting it close to the first day of the ball, and hoped filming of the seven scenes would be finished before that.

"Uh, Unohana san, am feeling this block on my emotions, like I cant seem to get to the point where January's hate for Jane, eats at her soul, like in scene 13 at the pier"

The director smiled at Kiyone, "now remember the symbolism of water and rain for Jane? Okay January looks at the wood the pier is made of and thinks that like fire takes to wood, eating it away so would she to Jane. But another way of looking at it is that, January is the wooden pier and the fire is the hate eating away at her soul, creating nothing but black ash."

Kiyone nodded, "so I need to manifest that emotion, and turn all convictions against Jane, take the murder of my family and let it eat away at me until there nothing but hate left."

"Exactly"

Kiyone was more known for her happy go lucky characters, her performance in this movie would make or break her acting career, Rukia had felt that pressure before and still felt it now when she branched out into other acting areas, Rukia wanted to be known as a well rounded actress not just as the 'serious girl'. She decided she would give the older girl some advice on it.

Suddenly Rukia felt a creeping sensation, she turned to her left and caught Ichimaru staring at her through the slits of his eyes, he wasn't wearing his usual slippery smile. For some reason, he didn't like her very much, he was part of the reason she had dyed her hair, after over hearing him talk about what a difficult person she was to deal with and if they would consider someone else for the role, Rukia changed her tactics and complied, though for weeks prior she had been negotiating them to change Jane's hair to black and they had almost given in to her, then Gin had arrived from his latest book tour. Even though Gin had already sold his rights to the studio, he still had more pull than her with the producers.

Rukia really loved her character Jane, and could relate many aspects of Jane to her own self, it would probably be the second most personal role she had ever taken on in her career; The first being the role that had earned her, her first nomination, four years ago.

That was why she couldn't give up the role, blond hair or not. She decided Gin was a very lucky man, he had her respect for being a great novelist, and at the age of 26, already had five bestselling books, one had been made into a movie that had swept at the awards, the Guardian stating that if John Grisham and Stephan king had a baby it would be him. However Gin still crept her out and she planned on staying as far away from him as she could get. She shifted her chair to the left as if to emphasize the point.

* * *

**Hzhzhz**

Renji found Ichigo outside the building area by the Koi pond. The orange head was skipping stones across it. He sat by him and picked up a couple of stones as well. "So am guessing they told you huh"

Renji looked at him, awkward "yep" the red head continued, "you, uh, wanna talk about it?"

Ichigo glanced at him, then back at the pond, the red spotted fish was swimming towards him, his right knuckles throbbed "Nope"

* * *

**Hzhzhz**

Her body hit the bed with and loud thud, and she closed her eyes, them opened them. Violet eyes brimming on the brink of tears and exhaustion; Coffee, lots of coffee had kept her awake the last two days. Plus the bonus of having too much to do between the cast reading, filming wardrobe choices, and acting itself, that she was usually left emotionally drained. But now even caffeine wouldn't be enough to keep her up. She hoped the dreamf_airies_ would be kind enough to send her to a deep dreamless sleep.

Ever since the concert and seeing him again, she had made sure to make herself as busy as possible. Even reading at night to distract herself. The thoughts had never come, until now.

Her heartbeat increased a little just at the thought. Was this Kami's way of punishing her for being a bad friend and a bitch? The thoughts toppled up, until even Rukia couldn't keep track of them, she found solace in the fact that she would most likely never have to see him again. And fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hzhzhz**

**June 23rd, Wednesday**

Kyoto supermarket was a block away from the apartment she was renting, she was having her brother over for dinner so Orihime wanted to prepare something special for him, sashimi in chocolate potato bake with red bean paste sauce and eggplant cabbage ice-cream for desert. The red head drooled in anticipation.

She had stood in the line for over ten minutes now, it was lunch hour, their busiest time probably, but even Orihime had to admit it was a little ridiculous, the lady in front of her had bought over a hundred tins of cat food and kept interrupting the cashier.

Orihime looked over at the magazine stand, _Kerrang!_ Had done an article on none other than hollow Zangetsu, the cover showed the five band members, one of them was a silhouette with a question mark inside it. The title read 'the mystery ends in seven days,' comments from fans and critics inside pg 35.

She picked up two copies, one for remembrance and the other for Tatsuki who Orihime was going to visit after she dropped things off at the apartment.

When Orihime looked over, the frumpy looking lady had just handed the poor cashier a large bag of coins; she sweat-dropped.

**Hzhzhz**

He watched the worker ants back and forth, they moved in tunnels their little body's marching over the distance for a greater purpose, servitude to their Queen. He imagined them crawling over his body, through the hairs on his arms and chest.

He tried seeing them through the eyes of a predator, he stalked observed and hid. That was all he had to do, hide observe and stalk; then strike, if he had too he would wait millennia for that one perfect opportunity, just one. And then Rukia Kuchiki would be his.

Zyo Sousuke reached his hand into the farm, grabbed an ant, and then watched, fascinated as his thumb and forefinger squeezed.

**Hzhzhz**

**_not everything is as it seems. _**


End file.
